


Until Next Time

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Massage, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Topping from the Bottom, power bottom Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pizza boy Niall with shitty flirty Liam who keeps ordering from them when Niall's on his shift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know but my hands had a mind of their own and it all of a sudden turned into this sooooo lol yeah!!! I hope you like it love 6,982 words xx

“Papa Rubio’s Pizza may I take your order?” Niall is half arse listening when he picks up the phone. He’s much too exhausted and all the commotion in the background isn’t helping. Josh just burned a pizza that was ordered 45 minutes ago _twice_ and his screaming and running around isn’t helping Niall’s headache. That’s when Niall remembers he’s picked up the phone, but he can’t remember anybody saying anything on the other end. He takes the phone away from his ear to look at it and realizes whoever is on the other line is still there. He rolls his eyes and grumbles before speaking again. “Papa Rubio’s Pizza. Are you going to order then?” It comes out a little more firm than he’d meant and he cringes, waiting for someone on the other end to yell at him.

“Erm, yes, sorry. I was just kind of thrown off by how hot you sound,” a man’s voice comes through the phone. He sounds nice but he can’t be that old from the slight innocence in his tone. Niall scoffs. “Mate, do you want a pizza or did you call to try and get me to fancy you?” Niall can practically hear the smile on the other line. “Maybe a little of both,” he hears before the man clears his throat. “I’d like a medium cheese please….um hold on a second will you?” Niall hums to himself as he rolls his eyes. He shoots a glance behind him and sees Josh running around like a headless chicken ranting on about how he’s going to lose his job. He shakes his head and laughs to himself before turning back around and giving his full attention back to the phone.

“Hello?” Niall asks a bit inpatient from the isolation he feels. “Yes! Oh, oh sorry. Yes I’m here. Sorry I was just seeing if I needed anything else. I think that’s it.” Niall nods his head in approval until he realizes he can’t be seen. “Right. That will be € 7.44 ($10.00 U.S.). How will you pay?” It’s quiet on the other line and Niall is starting to get frustrated. “Hello?” he says firmly.

“I’m here sorry. I’ll be paying cash.”

“Alright and is this for delivery or pick-up?”

“Um. It’s for delivery. Do….do you think you could bring it yourself?”

Niall gasps unexpectantly and opens his mouth to say something but nothing will come out. Apparently the guy on the other line notices because he speaks up rather quickly.

“It’s just…sorry. I would like to see you in person. If that’s alright? Sorry I sound really lame but I….you just sound really fit and I would like to meet you if that’s okay?” The man’s voice kind of died down at the end of his speech and Niall had to strain to hear it but he heard it. Niall smirks to himself at how small the man sounds right now. He’s not a deliverer, he’s not. He’s not even allowed to deliver the food and he should tell the person on the other line the same but for some reason he just stays silent. It’s weird but he kind of wants to see what the other person looks like too. He hadn’t realized how long he’d been quiet until he hears a muffled “shit” on the other line. “You…you don’t have to it’s okay. Christ I’m so sorry I should have just ordered my pizza and that’s it. Fuck I’m sorry.”

Niall lets out a light chuckle.  “It’s fine mate.” Niall turns around to see absolutely no one paying attention to him. He looks down at his watch and sees he’s supposed to get off in about 30 min. He huffs and shakes his head at what he’s about to say.

“Yeah I can bring it then. What’s your address?” Niall can hear the intake of breath the man takes before speaking. “Really? You’ll bring it?” Niall rolls his eyes. “If you don’t give me the address in the next three seconds I might just change my mind.” He can hear the other man scattering about on the other end. “Right, right it’s 607 Dudley Street. Wolverhampton.” Niall types it into the computer as he puts in the order.

“Alright well I’ll tell you what? We’re having some…erm… difficulties at the moment. It might be about 45 minutes before I get your pizza to you.” The man on the other line actually sounds _relieved_ by the delay. “Oh good! That’s perfect. I need to clean up a bit.” Niall’s curiosity gets the best of him. “Why do you need to clean up? Do you have people coming over?” The line goes ridiculously quiet and Niall realizes oh. Ohhhhhh. Niall clears his throat. “Erm. Right. Well um yeah I’m just bringing the pizza I don’t think that’s necessary.” The man speaks quickly. “No, yeah, you’re completely right I don’t know what I was thinking. So um, I’ll see you in 45 minutes then…?” Niall clears his throat. “Niall. It’s Niall.” The other man speaks and it sends a slight shiver up his spine. “Niall. I like that. I’m Liam. I’ll see you soon then.” Before Liam could get another word in, Niall hangs up the phone.

 

He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes to concentrate on what just happened. What the fuck is he doing? The _Liam_ guy could be a serial killer for all he knows. I mean for goodness sake the man sounded kind of spastic on the phone. Niall drops his hands and turns toward the grills to make his last pizza of the night.

* * *

 

He’s been staring at the house for five minutes. Not exactly a house you’d think a young man would be staying in. Maybe he lives with his mum? From the looks of the home Niall would guess his grandmother. The house is _teal_ , I mean it’s actually teal with a dark roofing and actual white picket fence around it. Not exactly a bachelor pad that’s for sure. But the fact that _Liam_ sounded like he lived alone makes this even creepier. What _man_ stays in a place like this? Before Niall can get any heavier in his thoughts and ruin the pizza sitting beside him, he forces himself out his car, bringing the pizza with him.

He takes the 15 steps to the house as slow as possible, taking in all the surroundings. Every single house on this damn block is colorful. Where is he? This is so weird. There are no flowers in the front of this house so he assumes Liam doesn’t plant. The porch looks newly swept and Niall wonders if Liam did it a few minutes ago. He finally gets to the front door. He uses his free hand to nervously push back his hair before knocking on the door. He waits about a minute and when no one answers the door, he knocks again. This time he can hear fumbling and a distant “Just a minute!” Niall’s breathing speeds up without his consent and he takes three big breaths to try and calm himself down. It almost worked until he saw the doorknob turning and watched as the door opened to a tall, very attractive man. Probably about 20. Definitely no more than 22. He has big brown eyes, a warm smile, short brown hair that is styled up and even though he has a shirt on, Niall can tell he keeps himself in shape.

“Niall,” the man said with a soft genuine tone to his voice. “You are Niall right? Considering you have a pizza in your hand.” Niall’s mouth is dry and he has to swallow thickly to get it wet again but that just seems to make it worse. Since he can’t rely on his voice right now he just shakes his head. Liam’s smile falls into a face of concern. “Are you alright?” Niall tries to speak. “Fine.” Shit. That came out way croakier than he had anticipated.  He clears his throat and tries again. “I’m fine. Your total is € 7.44.” He pushes the pizza towards Liam who takes it expectantly. Liam looks down at the pizza then back up at Niall. Their eyes meet and _shit_ this guy is attractive. And oh god he’s biting his lip. It’s not a seductive way, he’s just thinking about something and it still makes Niall want to moan in appreciation.

“Would you…I mean?” Liam pauses for a second and looks down at the pizza box as he continues to speak. “I was only going to get a small. But then I heard your voice and ordered a medium. Then you said that you would bring it yourself. Would you care to stay with me and eat the other half?” Niall’s eyes widen as he stares at the boy watching the pizza box like it’s the most precious thing in the world. He can see the boy is quite nervous asking in person rather than the phone and Niall thinks it’s rather cute. He stays quiet and waits for the other lad to look up, which he does about a minute later. _Shit_. There go those eyes again. Niall’s pretty sure Liam has never gotten a no giving someone that look.

“This is so weird mate. But you’re lucky I just got off. Go on then. Let me in.” Liam lets the most genuine smile come across his face and _fuck_ that smile alone will kill Niall if he lets it. Liam moves out the way so Niall can step inside before closing the door and walking them to the living room. As they sit down on the same couch, Liam begins to speak. “I don’t usually do this just so you know. I don’t know what came over me I am never that forward. I actually thought about giving you the wrong address just so I wouldn’t have to face my doings.” Niall doesn’t waste any time opening the box and taking a slice out. “Do you regret giving me the right one?” Liam’s face is serious and his eyes are intense as he answers. “No.” Niall feels a flush crawling up his cheeks. Before he can admit it to himself, he takes a bite of the pizza, letting the cheesy sensation take over his tastebuds. He looks up at Liam to find the boy still staring at him. He squirms at the gaze. “Aren’t you going to eat then?” Liam smiles softly and picks up a slice before taking a bite.

They finish about three slices each in an incredibly awkward silence before Niall can’t take it anymore. He leans back in the couch and makes himself comfortable. “So how old are you? What do you do? Do you live by yourself? What’s your social security number?” Liam lets out a loud laugh and Niall can tell half of the tension has vanished. Niall smiles at the sound of the boy’s laugh. It’s nice. He can get used to that. Liam wipes his hands on his jeans and leans back getting comfortable as well.

“Well I’m 21, I’m a student. Going to school to be an IT Technician. Have about a year left. Thought about changing my field but I’m almost finished so might as well stick with it you know? I live by me self. This was my grandmum's home. She passed away 8 months ago and left it to me. Not exactly my dream home but I don’t want to change anything out of respect for her you know? It’s a place to stay, already paid for and it’s close to my school so I can’t complain. I work part time as an IT Tech at the hospital down the road so that pays for my groceries.”

“Obviously it’s not doing too well if you have to buy pizza.”

Liam laughs and looks down at his hands before looking back up at Niall. “I have food in here but I give myself one bad day every two weeks to just eat what I want and pizza is a weakness.” Niall hums his approval. “I bet you could eat five pizzas in a week and still look great.” Liam blushes and tries to hide his smile as he speaks out a quiet thank you. Niall smiles back. Liam clears his throat. “Erm, so tell me about yourself if you don’t mind.” Niall stretches his hands behind his head before speaking. “Well I’m 19. Tried the whole University thing but I guess it’s not for everybody you know? Anyways, quit school three months ago. Been working at Rubio’s ever since. I have a roommate, Josh, he works with me too. We don’t make much but it’s enough to pay our bills. If we have to live off pizza the rest of our lives so be it. It’s free anyways.” Liam laughs lightly and Niall is beginning to fall for that laugh already. He looks at his watch and sees that it's 8:30 p.m. _Fuck_ he has to pick up Josh. His shift is almost over. He clears his throat.

“I’m really sorry but I have to pick up my roommate from work. He’ll be off in 15.” Liam stands up shaking his head. “Of course! I understand. I should probably get cleaned up and to bed soon anyways.” Niall looks at him with his eye brow quirked. “It’s 8:30 mate.” Liam smiles bashfully. “Yeah, I have classes pretty early and if I don’t get at least nine hours of sleep I’m like the Hulk.” Niall smirks because he’s feeling bold. “I might need to see that sometime.” Liam’s cheeks turn a bright red as he looks down at the ground with a small smile on his face. Niall smiles smugly because he feels accomplished before getting off the couch. “Well. I gotta jet. It was a pleasure Liam. This was fun. I was a bit apprehensive before because that’s never happened to me before. Was a bit weird I’ll admit. But I enjoyed your company.” Liam smiles. “Yeah me too. Thanks for staying.” Niall smiles and nods as he heads toward the door with Liam closely behind. As Niall steps onto the porch, he turns around to look at a smiling Liam. “Have a good night then.” The boy before him holds out his hand. Niall looks at it and grabs it before shaking it. “You have a good night as well Niall.” Liam pulls back his hand and rests it on the door. Niall gives him another half-smile before turning toward his car.

 

Once he’s finally in, he puts his key in the ignition and starts it up. He chances one last look at the house he just exited and sees Liam standing there waving at him. Niall gives a quick wave and inhales a deep breath before driving off. So that was……interesting.

* * *

 

It isn’t until Niall gets back to Rubio’s that he realizes Liam forgot to pay. _Fuck_. He takes out his wallet and pulls out the change that was owed. His boss knew he had to come back to pick up Josh, that’s the only reason Niall was allowed to do this one delivery run in the first place. If he comes back empty handed, there’s sure to be hell to pay. Who knew Niall would be paying for his own delivery. He gets out the car and walks inside the store. He hears the phone ring and sees Josh run over to it. He walks over to the cash register and makes the payment and is about to signal Josh, letting him know he’ll be in the car when he hears said boy call his name. Niall looks in his direction and raises his eyes brows waiting for a response.

“It’s for you,” Josh mouths with his hand over the phone.  Niall looks at him confusedly but walks over to his area anyways. Josh shrugs his shoulders and hands the phone over before walking away.

 

“Hello?” Niall asks questioningly. “Niall! Hi it’s Liam. I thought I wasn’t going to be able to reach you but you said you were picking up your roommate and I hoped I would catch you before you left. I forgot to pay you! I hope you don’t think I did that on purpose I am so sorry I can pay you now. I can drive up there or something.” Niall finds himself smiling unwillingly before speaking. “Liam it’s fine. I put the change that was owed in the cash register. It’s fine.” Liam huffs out a stubborn sigh. “That’s not right. I feel horrible. I’m coming up there.” Niall quickly interrupts. “NO!” He looks back to see Josh looking at him questioningly. He lips a ‘sorry’ then focuses back on the phone. “Sorry, no, Liam it’s quite alright. If you drive here I’ll have to wait longer. It’s fine. Just promise to order here again and you can give me a nice tip or something.” The line is silent for a second and Niall thinks he’s said something wrong. “Okay. I promise,” Liam says cheerfully on the other end. Niall smiles. “Yeah?” Liam chuckles. “Yeah. Thanks Niall. Have a good night.” Niall hangs up the phone and turns around to see Josh staring at him, waiting to hear answers to unsaid questions. Niall purposely ignores his guessing looks. “So you ready to go?” Josh huffs loudly. “So you’re really not going to tell me who that was? I could feel you blushing from across the bloody restaurant.” Niall smiles at him before walking toward the doors. “I’ll be waiting outside.” Josh rolls his eyes and finishes cleaning up his area. Niall walks to his car and wonders when Liam will call next.

* * *

 

It’s been about two weeks and Liam has called Rubio’s every single day. Literally every day. That can’t possibly be good for his workout regimen but Liam doesn’t seem to care so Niall won’t either. Of course there have been a few days where Niall wasn’t working and Liam would call. According to Josh and about two other co-workers, Liam would ask for Niall and if he wasn’t there, he wouldn’t order. Josh kept pestering him about who kept calling so Niall eventually told him after taking Liam a pizza for the fifth time. Josh seemed intrigued in the whole ordeal and wanted to know every detail of each encounter. There really wasn’t much to tell. The second time Liam called, Niall told him to start paying with a card and told him to start calling close to 7 p.m. because that’s when he got off. So that’s exactly what Liam did. Since Liam began paying with his card, Niall never had to come back to put money in the register; he could literally stay as long as Liam allowed.

The first four or five visits had been them getting to know each other more. He found out Liam has three sisters and no brothers but they live with his parents, who are about 130 miles away.  He runs 2 miles every other morning before classes. He used to only run 1 mile but with all the new pizza entering his life, he up’d his routine. He used to only work weekends at the hospital but starting this week he does the 2pm-6pm shift three times a week which is perfect because he’s usually starving by then and that’s where Niall comes in. He even gives Liam his employee discount sometimes. After the sixth visit, Niall was pretty comfortable. So comfortable in fact that Liam would leave the door unlocked for him and he’d just come iand make his spot on the couch comfortable. They’d watch the telly, play video games, do karaoke; it really didn’t matter because they were enjoying their time together. It’s when Liam called at the beginning of the third week that Niall knew things would be a little different.

 

“Papa Rubio’s Pizza how may I help you?” Niall asks in a rushed tone. Today had been incredibly busy and Niall was just ready to be off. All he wanted was to lay in a bed and rest. “Niall. Hi” Niall perks up at the nervousness in Liam’s tone. “Liam? Hey are you okay?” He can hear Liam’s even breathing on the other end. “Yeah I’m okay. How are you?” Niall relaxes a little and smiles to himself. “I’m alright. A bit knackered. How was work?” Liam laughs lightly. “Long day actually. Would you mind coming over for a bit when you’re off? I’m cooking and…I just…I thought I’d ask is all.” Niall feels his heartbeat pick up and all his tiredness is pushed aside for a second. He takes a few even breaths before speaking, sure to give nothing away. “So you’re tired of my pizza already then? And to think, I put so much love into them! I even named one after you, you know?” Liam laughs at that which makes Niall smile before he realizes he hadn’t answered the question. “But yeah, sure. I’ll be there. What ya makin?” Liam rattles some pots and pans before answering. “Chicken Spaghetti. Ever had it?” Niall smiles pleasingly. “It’s only my second favorite food ever. I’ll be there around 7:30. I’ve got to go. People at the front.” They say their goodbyes before hanging up the phone and Niall wouldn’t be able to hide his smile the rest of the night if he tried.

* * *

 

Just like he’s grown accustomed to, Niall walks through the white picket fence and straight through the tall dark wooden front door. As soon as he enters, the aroma of cheese, chicken, sauce, oregano and noodles hits his nostrils. He moans in appreciation as he walks over to the kitchen. He spots Liam with his back turned checking on the food. “Smells great in here.” Niall’s voice startles Liam and he jumps a little before turning around and smiling at him. “Thanks. It’s ready too. You’re just in time. Take a seat. I’ll just get the supplies.” Niall smiles and sits at the table in the corner of the kitchen as he watches Liam get all the utensils necessary. “Want me to help?” Niall asks as he takes off his jacket to wrap it around the chair.

“No ‘s fine I got it,” Liam adds as he makes his way to the table. He sets up forks and plates for the two of them before grabbing the hot dish with a towel and placing it in-between them. He sets himself down and takes a long breath before looking up at Niall and smiling. “Hi.” Niall smiles back. “Hey.” Liam lets his eyes linger on the boy for a while before he clears his throat. “Let’s eat shall we? Hungry?” Niall shakes his head. “Starved.” Liam uses his utensils to scoop up a large portion for Niall before placing it on his plate. Niall thanks him and waits for Liam to fix his own. Once he’s finished, the two waste no time feasting on all the delicious pasta.

They sit in a comfortable silence eating their food, shooting glances at each other every few minutes. Whenever they make eye contact, Liam blushes and quickly looks down.

“Liam that was amazing,” Niall says as he leans down in his chair, holding his stomach. “I am properly full and I need a nap.” Liam laughs and stands up holding his hand out to the boy. “Would you like to go to the living room?” Niall looks at his hand and feels his heart lurch. He nods and grabs Liam’s hand intertwining their fingers as they walk to the living room. He can feel that Liam has squeezed his hand a bit tighter and he likes it. He likes the thought of feeling secure.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Liam asks as he lets go of his hand to search through them. “I have all kinds. Action, horror, comedy, romance, sci-fi, you name it I got it.” Niall laughs as he steps beside him and looks as well. The whole environment just seems more intimate tonight. Dinner at the table and not the couch, an actual cooked meal and not pizza, Liam’s voice seems to be softer. Niall just feels it. As he’s looking through the movies he places his hand at the crease of Liam’s back and leans into the movie Liam has picked up in his hand. He hears Liam’s breath hitch and Niall smirks to himself as he moves his lips close to Liam’s ear.

“To be honest, I’d much rather give you a massage,” he whispers. Liam shudders and Niall is feeling extremely confident right now. They haven’t even kissed yet but Niall can tell if he does everything smoothly he’ll be getting more than kisses tonight. “Considering we both had long, hard days I think you deserve it. I’m kind of tired but I can do that for you if you’d like. Would you like that?” Liam nods his head slowly as he closes his eyes and slowly puts the dvd back in its place. “Ye-yeah that would be nice.”

Niall pulls away and grabs Liam’s hand gently. “Lead the way to your chamber then Liam.” The older boy smiles at him and walks him through the foreign halls. As much as Niall has been over here, the only places he’s ever seen are the living room, kitchen and half bath right beside the entrance of the front door, so seeing Liam’s bedroom has him eager with anticipation. He looks at all the family photos on the walls as they pass them and hopes that maybe one day he will be able to meet Liam’s family. He knows they’re not serious but he hopes later in the future they can be.

 

Just as Niall is about to go deeper in his thoughts, they come to a hault in front of the last door on the right. The older boy turns to look at Niall before smiling. “Don’t think I’m a big kid when you see my room. I sort of have an addiction.” Niall rolls his eyes and hits Liam’s arm softly. “Come on then. Can’t be that bad.” Liam looks apprehensive but opens the door anyways.

* * *

 

As soon as they walk in, Niall spots an enormous Batman poster covering up the whole right wall. Niall’s mouth drops as he stares at it. “I know it’s a bit much but I just really like Batman an-“ before Liam can finish his little rant Niall cuts him off. “Fuck no man this is awesome! Wow. Damn this is siickkk.” Niall completely ignores Liam for the next three minutes as he walks around the room observing all the action figures still in their boxes as well as old trophies from cross country and swim. Once he’s finished, he focuses his eyes back on a questioning looking Liam. “This is amazing.” Liam lets out a deep breath and smiles before walking up to Niall and putting his arms around his waist. “You’re amazing.” Niall ducks his head down to hide his smile as he thanks him quietly. They stand silent for a while before Niall pulls back. “Ready for your massage?”

Liam smiles fondly and walks over to his bed. He leans over and opens a drawer to take out the scentless lotion. He places it on the bed before looking back at Niall. “Should I take off my shirt?” Niall shakes his head quickly. “God yes! Erm I mean, yeah go ahead and do that and just lay on your stomach.” Liam laughs and turns around so his back is facing Niall. He takes off his shirt and places it on top of the drawer. Niall stares at the boy’s back, how he can see each little detail each time the boy moves. He bites his lower lip, watching the boy’s muscles contract as he lowers himself down to the bed.  Niall takes a deep breath before walking over to him.

“I’m going to have to sit on you is that okay?” Niall asks shakily. Fuck why does he sound nervous all of a sudden? Liam shakes his head as he closes his eyes. “It’s fine.” Niall removes his own shirt before letting it fall on the floor as he moves to sit on Liam. He chooses to sit on the back of the older lad’s upper thighs just below his arse so he has as much space as possible. He grabs the lotion from Liam’s side and opens it. “You ready?” Liam nods his head and takes a breath as Niall watches his back muscles relax.

Niall pours some of the lotion into his hand before closing the top. He rubs his hands together and gently places his hands on Liam’s lower back, working his hand up to the top. Liam hums in appreciation as he feels soft hands roam over his back. The way Niall uses his fingertips to work the areas Liam feels the most tense has the boy moaning lowly involuntarily. Niall leans down and presses his lips to Liam’s left ear as he continues to work his magic. “Feel good?”  Niall digs his fingers deeper causing Liam to moan a bit louder. “Feels perfect. Fuck I needed this.” Niall hums his response as he flattens his hands to rub up and down the boy’s back.  Niall leans back up before speaking. “Can you turn around for me? Want to get the front.” Liam nods and Niall lifts himself up as he waits for Liam to turn around.

Once Liam is situated, Niall sits back down, this time purposely sitting softly on Liam’s crotch area. Liam licks his lips and watches as Niall gets the lotion and pours a generous amount  into his hands. He closes the cap and runs his hands slowly down Liam’s body. The muscles on Liam’s abdomen contract every time Niall touches them and Niall loves it. “You have an amazing body,” Niall whispers out as he brings his hands up the older boy’s chest. “Thank you.” The tone change in Liam’s voice throws Niall off guard and he pauses for a second to look up at the boy.

Liam’s pupils are just a little bit bigger, his gaze is heavy on Niall and his hands are clenching at the sheets likes he’s nervous to touch the boy on top of him. Niall licks his lips as he glances at Liam’s. They’re slightly parted and he wants nothing more than to feel them on his, so he leans down. He stops once he’s directly in front of Liam’s face. He can feel Liam’s breath so he’s positive Liam can feel his. He sees the boy's eyes flicker down to his lips and that’s all the invitation he needs to close the gap.

Niall closes his eyes and brushes their lips together, trying to engrave the memory of how Liam’s lips feel on his because he never wants to forget. He feels Liam’s hands hesitantly grip his hips and that’s what makes Niall open his mouth to get more of Liam. He lightly sticks his tongue out asking the boy for entrance which said boy easily accepts. Both of their tongues touch causing them both to moan out in appreciation. Niall moves his hands up and wraps them around Liam’s neck and he slowly starts to grind on the boy. Liam moans louder into the boy’s mouth as he grips tighter at his hips.

“Niall..ugnnn” Niall uses the moans as motivation as he unwraps his arms and starts kissing down the boy’s body. He stops at the boy’s nipples and works his tongue around them as he trails his fingers lower. He brings his tongue down, running it along the boy’s lower stomach toward his jeans. Niall looks up at Liam and the older boy’s pupils are so wide Niall can barely see any brown. Niall bite’s his lips before speaking. “I’m going to take these off now okay?” Liam shakes his head frantically and watches Niall unbutton his jeans and slowly unzip them. He lifts up his arse so Niall can pull them down easily and watches as Niall gets off the bed to take his off as well. Liam lets out a low growl as he sees Niall is just as excited as he is. “Take those off too,” Liam whispers and his voice sounds foreign to himself. It’s low and filled with lust and want.

Niall smirks and slowly pulls off his boxers letting his member spring out, hitting his stomach. Liam can practically feel his mouth watering now. “Your turn.” It’s all Niall has to say before Liam is reaching down to practically rip his boxers off. Niall laughs as he walks back over to Liam, positioning himself with his head between the boy’s legs.

As he kisses up the boy’s thighs he can hear Liam letting out small whimpers. Niall looks up and makes eye contact with him before darting his tongue out and letting it lick a strip up the head of Liam’s cock. Liam bite’s his lip hard and watches with an intense gaze as Niall licks a strip up the underside of his cock. “You want it?” Niall teases just before twirling his tongue around the head. Liam licks his lips but never takes his eyes off the boy in front of him. “Please Niall.”

Niall smiles before sinking down, letting half of Liam inside his mouth. Liam lets out a low groan and watches as Niall begins to move his head up and down, trailing his tongue all over him. The blonde boy sinks down lower testing out the feeling of Liam in his mouth. He pulls up slowly and begins stroking him with his right hand. “Mmmm you taste so good Liam. Been wanting to do this a while.” He continues to stroke the base of the boy but brings his mouth back over the tip before bobbing up and down.

“Fuckkkk Niall mmmm yes.” He pulls his mouth off suddenly before sticking two fingers in his mouth to slicken them. Once he deems them worthy, he removes them and replaces his fingers with Liam’s cock as he moves his fingers behind him and traces around his own hole. As he begins to sink his head lower onto Liam, he gently begins to push two fingers inside himself. He moans around Liam’s cock as he feels the burning yet pleasurable sensation of stretching himself out. Niall pushes his fingers knuckles deep inside himself as he feels the tip of Liam hit the back of his throat. Niall hums around his cock as Liam lets out a loud moan, watching the boy in awe.  Niall keeps his gaze on the boy as he opens himself up and continues to whirl his tongue and bob his head, driving Liam crazy.

“Shitshitshit like that Niall. Fuck yeah like that.” Liam licks his lips before biting his lower one. He grips at the sheets even tighter as he slowly moves his hips up, meeting Niall’s movements. Niall pulls back with a ‘pop’ sound as he removes his fingers from himself. He wipes his mouth and he smiles up at Liam. “I’m going to ride you now. Do you have a condom?” Liam is panting heavily and he hasn’t even been inside Niall yet. “Fuckkk yeah in the same place I got the lotion.” Niall moves over to the dresser and pulls the drawer out to grab a condom before easily moving back on top of Liam. He keeps his eyes on the boy below him as he unwraps the condom with his teeth. He tosses the wrapper out of his element and places the condom onto Liam. He moves his hand to push the condom all the way down, but instead puts his mouth back over Liam’s cock and pushes the condom down with his lips causing Liam to gaze at him with his mouth opened.

Once the condom is properly fitted, Niall makes his way back on top of Liam and aligns himself with the tip of the older boy’s cock. He places his hands on Liam’s chest as he slowly begins to sit down. Liam immediately grips onto the boy’s hips and moans out as he feels the tight heat wrapped around him getting tighter and tighter. “Fuckk you’re so big Liam. Ugnnn can feel you stretching me out so good.” Liam moans in response and watches as his member disappears inside Niall. “Shiiit so tight.” Once Niall bottoms out, both boys moan in appreciation. Niall stays still as he tries to adjust to just how full he really is. Liam lifts his hand up and caresses Niall’s face causing the boy to relax. “You look so good like this Niall. Want to see you like this all the time.” Niall smiles down at the boy before biting his lip. “Shit you’re so fit. I’m ready. I can go.” Liam nods causing him to lift up slowly only to sink back down. He moves at a slow rhythm at first, getting a feel of how much he can take until he can move faster. He begins to quicken his pace as Liam grips at his hips tighter.  As he rocks down harder, Liam thrusts up just as hard sending a shivering vibration up Niall’s spine.

“Fuck! Liam! Ugnnn fuck yes fuckk don’t stop.” Liam has his lip tucked in concentration as his moans get louder. The sounds Liam is making is all the incentive Niall needs to move harder and faster. Liam grips tightly onto Niall, thrusting upward, not daring to stop; practically begging to hear Niall shout his name. “Ahhhh yeah Niall mmmm I won’t stop. Fuck you feel so good.” Liam takes his right hand off Niall’s hip and wraps it around the boy’s cock causing him to let out a loud keen.  “Fuck yessss Liam like that! Ohh ahh ugnnn yes!” Liam continues to move his hand to meet the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Cum for me babe. I want you to cum for me,” Liam growls out as he feels his own heat building at the pit of his stomach. Niall bounces up and down Liam’s cock as hard as his body will allow. He can feel his orgasm coming and the sounds of Liam and his panting mixed together is about to send him over the edge. “Fuckk Liam I feel it. Ugnnn fuckkkk.” Liam quickens his hand and that’s all it takes to have Niall screaming out his name, releasing his seed all over the boy’s stomach, chest and hand. Niall’s sounds alone were enough to make Liam cum but that in addition with his tight walls wrapped around him had Liam losing every inch of composure he had left inside of him. He came hard inside the boy, rocking them both through orgasm as they tried to calm down their breathing.

 

Niall, whose head was rested on Liam’s chest as he was coming down from his high, was the first to move. He slowly raised his head up and placed his hands back on the boy’s chest to raise himself off of him. As Niall pulled Liam out of him completely, Liam moaned in protest. Niall laughs and lyes next to him, unable to move much more. The older boy lets out a sigh before taking the condom off and getting up to throw it in the bin next to the door. He smiles as he makes his way back in the bed, covering them both up in his comforter.  As he makes himself comfortable, he moves Niall closer to him, cradling him like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world. Niall nuzzles himself into the crease on Liam’s neck and hums in appreciation as he feels safe and secure. “We’re really disgusting you know?” Niall mumbles out. Liam knows. He can feel the cum stains all over his upper body but he can’t be damned to care at this moment. “We’ll clean it later.”  He hears Niall hum his acceptance and listens as the younger boy’s easy breathing turns into one of deep slumber. Liam closes his eyes and focuses on his own breathing, letting himself drift into sleep holding the only boy that’s been on his mind the past two weeks.

* * *

 

Liam wakes to an empty bed and looks around his rooms still half asleep. He wipes his eyes and stays still listening for someone in the bathroom but hears nothing. He sits up straighter, wiping the sleep out of his eyes as he tries to see clearer. His heart is panicking and he’s starting to think maybe he and Niall moved to fast. He quickly gets out of his bed to go check in the kitchen when he sees it. A note on his dresser.

_Didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. Anyways, I have to open up shop today so that’s why I’m leaving this letter. I won’t be there when you usually call because I get off around 3 today but I thought I’d leave my cell number so we can talk that way. I’m not good at letters. This is lame so…yeah. Text me? Call me? I can come over tonight if you’d like. Oh God I sound pathetic. I’m going to stop now. Anyways. Here it is._

_-Niall (who else would it be)_

Under the name was the number and Liam couldn’t help but laugh at how Niall was ranting in the note. He placed the note back on the dresser and made his way to the shower to clean off last night’s activities. Yeah, this was definitely the start of something special. 


End file.
